You Can Tear Out My Heart
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: "You're a pureblood and you don't belong here." She could see that he was trying to convince himself, as much as he was her. And by the conflicted look in his eyes, it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. So instead, he hardened his soul and shut his heart. - ZEKI - Title from deviantART included in story.


_**"You Can Tear Out My Heart, But I will Never Forget You."**_

They stood toe-to-toe, face-to-face, in the middle of the old school they once attended. His hand not a metre away, from the centre of her modest chest. Her arms, hanging down loosely at her sides, never even twitched to protect herself. His light lavender – almost silvery – eyes bore into her own, with such intensity that she couldn't look away. Although she couldn't see it, Yuki Kuran knew that Zero Kiryuu was still hiding the Bloody Rose under his long coat. The glint of light off its silver chain gave it away.

She watched as Zero breathed heavily but kept his hand stone still in its position. One wrong move and he would not hesitate. Slowly, Yuki raised her hands to shoulder height and spread her fingers, palms facing him, in a hopeful surrender. The mark on Zero's neck twinged painfully at such close proximity with the vampire before him, but he ignored it and focused his attention on her out-turned hands. Drawing his hand back, he quickly assessed the possible outcomes of the situation.

She was fast and she was strong, but she didn't know her way around the newly renovated school like she once did. He would use that to his advantage if he needed a quick getaway. Sighing lightly, he opened his mouth and said, "Why did you come back?" The hands went to her sides as she took a step forward, "I wanted to see you." His eyes widened fractionally, "Why? Didn't I tell you last time, that if I ever saw you again... I'd kill you?" She nodded eagerly, "You did say that. But I'm still here, in front of you. You haven't kept your promise."

Throwing his head to the side, Zero growled in annoyance. Even as a vampire, Yuki was still as stubborn and as idealistic as an ox. It almost pained him to think of what he'd have to do to her, if he was ordered to. She stepped forward once again and said urgently, "Look, I don't have long but I need to tell you this." Zero focused on Yuki long enough to see the desperation in her brown eyes, praying, begging for him to listen. He nodded slowly, allowing her to continue, "Alright then."

Before they both knew it, she was rambling on. Leaving no detailed unsaid, from that fateful night she left. His breath left him in a complete rush of air, as he fell backwards on to the sofa behind him. Everything she had said whirled in his mind;

"I ran away..."

"...But they're looking for me."

"Kaname's turned abusive..."

"... I need to escape and get away."

He knocked his head lightly, fitting everything into place and folding his arms across his chest. Yuki's next words chilled him to the core;

"I want to stay with you."

His head shot up, lavender to brown, and shook his head forcibly, "No. There's no way in hell you can stay with me. We'd both be killed in an instant. You're a pureblood and you don't belong here." She could see that he was trying to convince himself, as much as he was her. And by the conflicted look in his eyes, it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. So instead, he hardened his soul and shut his heart.

Zero looked down at Yuki and said scathingly, "Let me rephrase myself. You don't just not belong here, I don't _want _you to be here. You're annoying, a pain-in-the-ass, useless and always underfoot. I don't want you around and I don't want to have to deal with it. So just leave and get out of my sight."

Pain and confusion flickered in her eyes, and he looked away before his resolve completely shattered. He had no choice but to send her away. He couldn't bear the thought of having her back. No, there was no way he could be around her without something happening. When she didn't move he snarled, "Leave now and I won't kill you." _No_, he thought, _I love you too much for that_.

Slowly, she moved towards the doors, tears carefully finding their way down her reddening cheeks. Turning back to face him, she said, "Even after everything, I still love you Zero. So you can tear out my heart, but I will never forget you."

With that, the door slammed shut and Zero was left alone.

**.:~*~:.**

_Yareyare (*sigh*). It's been so long since I've written any anime stories. This is just a little oneshot written in the inspiration of this deviantART ( _angelichellraiser . deviantart art / You – Can – Tear – Out – My – Heart – 216518211) _just remove the spaces. I don't know but the title really got me. So the review box is under this, and reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Ja ne!_

_Outlaw xox_


End file.
